I Believe You
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: Read it on the inside please! Reviews are accepted and welcomed, no matter how harsh.


**Risen Angel: Okay, I've been mean for far too long. I haven't done any JaKeira fanfiction in the longest time. Which means that I have committed a sin to the Gods of JaKeira lovers. Anyways, let's just get going.**

**Summary (in a nut shell): Jak is in coma. You find out why. Jak wakes up. JaKeira love is found.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing with the Jak and Daxter game. This is based in Jak 3, before Jak destroys the Dark Maker ship, alright, that means that Damas is still alive!! There might be some OOCness**

I Believe You

By - xXxrisenangelxXx

She sat at the bed, watching the elf breath slowly, the respiratory tube in his mouth helping him breath, the only other noise in the white hospital room was the slow beeping that indicated the elf's heart rate. The main doctor that was taking care of her fiancee'slife was in the on call room catching up on sleep. So far she was the only one to be by his side, everyone else was at the Freedom League HQ in New Haven, waiting for news. None of the nurses tried to take her out of the ICU room, whenever his vitals became too low the whole surgical team would come in and she would watch as they jump started his heart. For each shock that he received, she jumped, and new set of tears fogged her vision, but never spilt.

Her sage-green eyes watched his face, the lines of war were at his eyes and small frown was drawing his brow in, a small smile came on her face, when he was fighting, his face would frown. She took his limp hand in hers and rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb. She closed her eyes and brought the palm of his hand to her mouth, kissing it, just because he was in a vegetative state doesn't mean she can't still kiss his hand. "You'll make it Jak." she whispered and set his hand down, reaching up to his head to run her hand through his blond hair. She shuddered slightly, trying to keep her sobs under control. "You're gonna make it."

"Hello Miss Hagai," a nurse said, a folder was in her arms, a pen in one hand, "Would you like something to eat?" Keira shook her head silently, "By the way, your father's here." she nodded silently. The nurse wrote down his vitals at the time, then she left just as Samos walked in. "Sir, she was talking to him."

"That's good." the old sage said and looked at his daughter's face, he was probably the only one that could tell that she was holding back all her tears. "I just need to talk to her. Figure out what to do." The nurse nodded and set the chart in the side holder by the door. Samos walked up to the bed and looked at Jak's hand, his fingers were twitching ever slightly. "Keira?"

Keira looked up at him and he saw the line of tears in her vision. "He's gonna be better, right Daddy?" she asked, trying heard to not look at the tube going down Jak's throat. Her lip quivered, she was trying very hard to stay strong.

Samos walked behind her and said, "He will be just fine. Watch his hand." he pointed at the twitching fingers. Keira sighed with a sob and put her hands to her face, wiping the tears away. "His mind is trying to move his body, if you keep talking to him, he might wake up."

"Daddy, could you heal him?" she asked and looked up at him hopefully.

Samos stared into his daughter's eyes and the look she gave him made him think of the saying, 'If looks could kill'. He sighed and answered, "I can ask." The look he received was of pain, "But I'll need to have consent from the patient or a legally attached loved one."

Keira stood up from the chair and hugged her father. "Oh, thank you so much." she said and kissed his cheek. She turned back to Jak and took his hand. "I know your gonna be better. I know."

"Keira, my child, go and get something to eat. You must be very hungry." she nodded and put her hands on her stomach, trying to stop it from grumbling, "You can call Daxter and let him know what we're going to do, alright?" Keira nodded and kissed Jak's forehead, then walked out.

Samos stared at Jak's motionless body, his breathing was even. "I hope you know what's going to happen, especially in eight months." he said and made sure no one was listening, "I sure hope you're gonna be prepared for what will happen."

Footsteps echoed down the hall and Samos looked at the new guest. "Ah, Sage Hagai, I'm glad you're here." the doctor said, pulling Jak's chart out and looking at was recently written down. "So can you help us?"

"I suppose I could, what is it that you want my help with?" he asked and turned to the male doctor.

"Jak's Eco Resistance is extremely high, this highest since Mar. We figured that if we had a more controlled source of Green Eco, then we could heal him faster and he would be up and running in about two months."

"That's extremely accurate. He will be able to channel the Eco and it would heal most of the wounds."

"Do you know what caused all the wounds?"

"My daughter does. You would probably not want to ask her, though. She would more than likely start to yell at you."

"I understand." he said and walked back out. Samos sighed and walked out, following the doctor and towards the lunch room.

Two Days Ago

"Come on Keira, it'll be fine." Jak said, pulling Keira to Haven Forest, after just being in the Metal-Head area.

"Jak there have been Metal-Head sightings." she said, protesting.

He gave her a look of sarcasm and said, "When are those things never sighted. Keira if they decide to attack, I'll protect you. Besides, I need to show something."

"Like what?" she asked.

"You'll like it. Trust me."

Jak led her to the center of the forest and helped her to the Precursor Pillars in the center of the shallow pond. She laughed as she watched him try to keep her above the water. "Jak, I'll be fine if I get wet." she said with giggles and gave him a kiss.

"You not gonna want to be wet." he said, after returning the kiss.

"Why?"

"You'll see." he answered and set her on the lowest pillar. Keira stood up and watched him climb up.

"So how are we going to get up there?" she asked, nodding to the telescope.

"You'll see." he said and changed to his Light form. His wings created a ten foot wing span and he stretched out the feathers. "Does this suffice?" he asked, Keira walked up to him and hugged him, inhaling the sweet scent that Light Eco created.

"Yes it does, dear." she answered and felt her feet leave the ground. Jak flapped his wings a couple times and they reached the top fo the center pillar. His large feathery wings wrapped around her as they landed and she enjoyed the scent that engulfed her. "Is this what you wanted me to see?"

"No. It's in the stars." he answered and pushed a stray strand of her hair back. The Light Jak blinked and the Light Eco and wings flashed and left the normal version of Jak. "My love," he whispered, "you deserve to see your star."

"The star that disappeared?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Look inside." he said and walked her over to the telescope. She looked into the telescope and looked at the twinkling stars above them. Jak touched her back and said, "Ask what you want to see."

"I want to see my star." she whispered and the telescope zoomed in and moved to another place. Keira gasped and said, "It's beautiful."

She looked away from the telescope and to Jak. "How did you know?"

"All you have to do is ask." he said and took her hands. She smiled and saw a genuine smile on his face, which made the emotion that she was feeling all the more special.

The smile he had instantly turned into a glare, he looked around and his ears twitched looking for the noise. "Keira, call for back up." he said and handed her his communicator.

"Why?"

"Just do it." he growled and got in a battle ready position. Keira turned on the communicator and watched the screen load slowly. Jak growled from deep within his throat as large purple beings came out. He glared deeply and clenched his hands into fists. "Dammit." He turned to Keira and shelled her.

"Jak?" she asked and felt her knees go out under her. She became terrified when she heard the Ancient Precursor language come out of soulless voices.

"Shh." he whispered and put his hand to her mouth. SHe didn't protest about being quiet and closed her eyes. "Stay." he ordered and got up turning away from her and looking for the Dark Makers.

One jumped down from the trees above them in between him and Keira, and brandished a large Dark Eco blade. Jak turned around and growled, to the Dark Precursors it was a threat, they attacked each other and Jak stopped the blade from hurting him by using the Precursor Armor gauntlets, the same ones that Mar had once used according to Damas. Dark Eco flew in all directions as the blade struck the metal and Jak absorbed most. Keira stood up shakily and hid behind the telescope, just inches away from falling to her death.

Jak turned so then he was closer to the telescope and then pushed the Dark Maker away, stealing the sword and forcing the creature off the pillar. He put the sword on his back and turned back to Keira. "Are you alright?" he asked, his face showed concern, but he was trying to keep a cool head.

"I'm fine. Can we please- " she stopped short and gaped. Her breath stopped as she saw one of the Dark Makers stand behind Jak and had a sword at ready. "Look out!" she screamed and the Dark Maker threw the sword into Jak's body, reaching all the way through and barely touching her body.

"Fudge!" Jak swore and pushed the sword back out, his blood streamed out on both sides and Jak quickly severed the Dark Maker's head. He felt the Light Eco in his body, but he used up the last he had flying up here. He fell to his knees and put his hands to his stomach, the blood seeped through his hands. Jak groaned in pain and fell back, his knees unbent and he growled. Keira looked at the communicator and pressed the emergency button. Ashelin picked up and said, "Jak?"

"Ashelin it's Keira. We need help."

"What do you mean?" she asked bewildered, from the noise in the background Keira could tell she was getting up.

"Jak's hurt." Keira gasped, "Please just come."

"Of course." Ashelin said and hung up.

Keira set the communicator down and crawled over to Jak's body. "Oh my God, Jak." she whispered and touched his bloodied hand. He looked up at her and raised his hand to her face. She gasped a sob and a silent tear slid down her cheek. "They're gonna be her soon." Jak nodded and his hand fell from her face and onto his chest.

The sound of Freedom League cruisers came, but when Keira looked down at Jak he was already in his vegetative state. She gaped down at his calm face, the frown never left. He had said that because of the Dark Eco that was injected into his body, the Eco infused with his blood, and because of that the Dark Eco would heal his wounds. But she had a feeling that the Dark Eco blade that had stabbed him and the Dark Eco inside of him were cancelling each other out, his body was failing and if he didn't get Green or Light Eco soon... she couldn't even think it.

Ashelin came up to them with a cruiser and gasped when she literally saw Jak in a coma. Keira looked up at her and tears streaked down her cheeks. A few paramedics brought a carrier bed and laid it next to him. The males gently evened out Jak's body on the bed and carried him to the ambulance cruiser. Keira jolted a few times from sobs and looked around at her surroundings. The forest was so serene, did it not realize the danger it held. "Come one Keira." Ashelin said, putting her hand to her shoulder, "We need to get to the hospital." Keira nodded and got up, walking over to the cruiser.

Two Weeks Ago

Jak sat of the roof of his small flat in Spargus, he knew the war was far from over, until he destroyed this Day Star, or at least that was what Seem had said. Over the last few months he had grown to like her, although she barely made sense and always spoke in riddles.

He had made preparations earlier that day to go to Haven and see Keira, he promised that he would be coming to Haven for awhile. Plus he had to ask Samos a very serious question, mainly about his and Keira's future, together. Jak sighed as he looked out over the ocean, the sun setting and giving off all the heat it could. Damas seemed very understanding when he told him that he was going to Haven for personal matters, that and Daxter yelled out that he was going to see Keira. For being a King in the middle of a war, he had a soft side for young love.

Jak turned his head toward the Spargian Flame and sighed, this was home, he really hoped that Keira would move to Spargus after the war. It was much safer hear than it ever would be in Haven, even if they were hiding behind walls. He leaned back and looked up at the darkened sky, the stupid star was bright as ever. It didn't make sense, especially how the stupid star was so close, and yet the Dark Makers had yet to invade. What were they waiting for? A signal? Jak shrugged and filtered out the rest of his intense questions.

Present Day

Jak felt Green Eco surge through his body, the eco healing wounds. His eyes flickered open andhe was staring at a female nurse. In her hands was an air pump, she was squeezing it as if it was his lungs. He gasped and the nurse squealed. "He's awake!" a male doctor exclaimed and sighed. "You can come here Keira." he heard the familiar steps come up to him and he sight with a smile as he saw her familiar shape.

Keira smiled happily with tears streaming down her face, she put her right hand to her mouth to hide the laughing sobs of joy. With her left hand she took hold of Jak's, and he felt the band on her finger. He smiled and gripped her hand. "Good afternoon, warrior." a whispery voice said. Jak looked at the female monk. "Here." she handed him a container and opened it. Light Eco flew out and he absorbed the sweet eco. He sighed as the Light Eco went to work helping the Green Eco heal his body.

The surgical team back away as the Eco-using elf healed himself. His heart became faster than it was in his coma-like state. Keira sat down on the bed and reached a hand to his face, the frown was a happy smile. "Did you hear everything?" she asked, her hand combed through his matted hair.

He took her hand and whispered, "Every word."

"Good." said Samos, "I that means you heard me. You are a very lucky young man."

Jak pushed himself up and stared at Samos. "Of course I know of the consequences." he said, he flinched at the strain it took to sit up.

"Good." the old sage said, "All your friends are here. I'll remind them that you just woke up too." Jak nodded and looked at Keira's confused face. "I hope you intend on telling her."

Once Sams was out of the room, Daxter bounded in, jumping onto the hospital bed. "You're awake! Thank Mar!" he yelled. Jak blinked and looked at the door. Ashelin was standing a far distance away and Tess was walking in carefully, as if they were unsure to if he would snap at them.

"I'll tell you what your father was talking about later. You don't have to worry yet, not for a few months love." Jak said to Keira, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She nodded and he turned his head to his audience. "I'm not gonna bite." he joked.

Tess smiled and took a seat on the bed, taking Daxter into her arms and hugging him. Ashelin walked in and still stood a safe distance away. Jak smiled and listened to Daxter go on with the story of him calling Damas and telling him that Jak was immobile and probably would be for a month. "He even said that he would break the Haven Law and come to kill you himself if you were out for more than a month." Daxter said and added, "He was being serious too."

Jak laughed and said, "I'll be up and running in less than two weeks. But, why are you Seem?"

The monk smiled sincerely and whispered, "Damas sent me here. I'm the only one, besides you, who can control Light Eco well. He asked me to bring Light Eco for you when you woke up. Green Eco is a great help, but you were ran through with a Dark Eco blade, only Light Eco can really heal that."

"I'm glad he cares." Jak said and looked at Keira. Her face seemed confused still, but she wore a smile to hide it. "Can Keira dn I have a few minutes?"

"Of course Jak." Tess said, she snuggled Daxter and stood up. Ashelin walked out with a wave.

Keira watched them leave and then turned to Jak. "What is going on?"

"How do you feel about being a mother?" he asked, his gaze never left hers and she became confused. "Please just answer."

"I'm fine with it. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"How about in eight months?"

Keira gasped and stuttered. "What?"

"You're..." Jak stared and gulped, "you're pregnant."

Keira gasped and panted. She stared at Jak and her lip quivered. "I - you - me - us - once." she stuttered and her eyes glassed over, her hands both went to her abdomen.

"Once is all." he said and he gulped, moving his hand to her arm.

Keira looked at him and then said, "It'll come after Errol's dead, right?"

"I'll kill him way before anyone will ever notice. I promise." Jak said and looked her in the eyes. "You will not get hurt, he will not come for you and will not come close to ever hurting or being near you, I swear on Mar."

Keira smiled and bent down to his face, kissing him. "I believe you." she whispered.

**(Line Here)**

**Risen Angel: Well that's it. There is your little gift from me to all the JaKeira lovers out there. One thing that I have noticed a lot lately, is that in all my Jak and Daxter one shots for Jak and Keira, Keira somehow ends up getting pregnant, or was, or is, or will be. Do I have a fetish.**

**C.P.: I don't know, but if you do, then things can and will end very badly. And when are you gonna start my story and your's?**

**Risen Angel: When I feel like it. I have yours planned out in my head already. It just comes down to me writing it. Mine is somewhat written down on paper, I just have to finish it. Reviews are really nice. Oh and if any of you can guess what Guns And Roses songs inspired this, you get a fresh batch of my grandma's chocolate-ship cookies. They melt in your mouth. Here's a couple hints. One of the songs is somewhat mentioned in the story and right now in Michigan, it's raining!! Good Luck!!**


End file.
